In the production process of an aluminum alloy wheel, the spraying procedure is very important, and the process is to make the wheel have a better appearance effect. However, this process has numerous steps, wherein after base powder and colored paint are sprayed to the wheel for the first time and before next step is performed, the base powder on a flange and a center hole of the wheel must be removed; if the base powder is removed manually at the moment, the efficiency will be very low, and the effect is not very good; thus, an automatic device for quickly removing the base powder on line is needed.